A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a magnetoresistive element and a transistor are integrated on a semiconductor substrate has been proposed.
According to the magnetoresistive element described above, it is possible to set one of a low resistance state and a high resistance state according to the direction of a write current and store binary data based on a resistance state (the low resistance state and the high resistance state).
In the conventional magnetoresistive element, however, a write current in two directions is needed, which poses a problem that the scale of a write circuit increases.
Therefore, there is a demand for a magnetic memory device capable of reducing the scale of the write circuit and a writing method for the magnetic memory device.